memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Pollard
Mayor Emily Pollard is a female Human who lives in the 24th century, she was the mayor of Star City and a former city councilwoman. Biography Councilwoman Councilwoman Pollard opted to draft some anti-vigilante legislation for Star City, which she discussed with deputy mayor Quentin Lance. Following a vigilante attack, Pollard used it as a pretext to introduce her legislation to the council, most of whom supported it. This was opposed, however, by mayor Oliver Queen, who invoked a chapter of the city charter in order to turn the bill into a citywide referendum. Visiting the Star City SCIS Department, Pollard was stopped by lieutenant Dinah Drake, who gave her a CompStat from Captain Pike to review. While reading the padds, she was pushed out of the way by Drake, who noticed a sniper about to fire. That night, she returned home, nearly to be interrupted by the same vigilante she had previously been attacked by, but was saved again by Drake. Emily sat down with Jane Woods at a news station to discuss the anti-vigilante referendum. The interview was interrupted as the power went out, and Pollard looked up and noticed Vigilante, causing her to run off. She was intercepted by him, but he was in turn stopped by Black Canary, who allowed Pollard to go. Ultimately, Pollard still kept her stance on vigilantes, despite being saved by one. Becoming the new Mayor of Star City After Quentin Lance's death, Pollard became the new mayor of Star City. On her watch as the Mayor, the city lost faith in her and the Star City SCIS Department because of Ricardo Diaz and the anti-vigilante law and the main reason why the crime wave and the corruption is very high. Pollard visited the Star City SCIS Department after Dinah Drake and Green Arrow apprehended Max Fuller. While she disapproved Oliver violating the anti-vigilante law, Dinah stated that Green Arrow is now working with the Star City SCIS Department. Pollard plans to get the district attorney into taking action to which Dinah claims that the current district attorney is on her side. She is beginning to trust Oliver Queen as the Green Arrow and the rest of his team when they saved her from a criminal. After their first day in SCIS, they apprehend the criminal with the SCIS. Personality Emily has an anti-view on vigilantes in general despite all the good that most vigilantes have done for Star City; for example, even after being saved by Black Canary from Vigilante, she still kept her anti-stance on vigilantes, proving that she is both short-sighted and narrow-minded. After becoming the mayor of Star City, as noted by Rene Ramirez, unlike Oliver Queen and the late Quentin Lance respectively; Emily does not care about the welfare of the people of Star City, as she only cares about her approval ratings, as she is proven to be a selfish individual, evidenced by the fact how she tried to take down (yet failed) Emiko Adachi, who was the Green Arrow in disguise, and even tried to blame her for crimes she did not commit without any evidence; such as the Glades Youth center fire, however, the people of Star City were not fooled at all by her lies, as their opinion towards Pollard became much more lower than before. Emily Pollard also was more concerned with Oliver Queen violating the anti-vigilante law than with Max Fuller having Frank Cassidy kill Clayton Ford and Sam Hutchinson. Pollard even blamed Oliver for making Star City dangerous by being the Green Arrow but eventually deputized his team only because they saved her. Pollard even made Team Arrow a separate task force from the SCIS when Dinah Drake threatened to expose Pollard getting support from James Midas, who was a criminal, in her campaign. Even when Oliver turned himself over to the SCIS and went to prison, the city lost faith in the SCIS department and her. Even as mayor, the crime wave and corrupted went very high on her watch. The only reason why Emily became mayor was because of Ricardo Diaz, as he was the one who exposed Oliver as Green Arrow that got him impeached and shortly after, Diaz murdered Quentin; that is how she got into office. Emily is beginning to trust Oliver Queen as the Green Arrow and the rest of his team when they saved her from a criminal. After their first day in SCIS, they apprehend the criminal with the SCIS. Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 5 *"Spectre of the Gun" *"Fighting Fire With Fire" *"Disbanded" (mentioned) Season 6 *"Next of Kin" (mentioned) *"Deathstroke Returns" *"Thanksgiving" (mentioned) Season 7 *"Level Two" (via satellite) *"Unmasked" *"Emerald Archer" *"Training Day" *"Confessions" (mentioned) *"You Have Saved This City" (mentioned) Season 8 *"Reset" (mentioned) Category:Humans